


You want me to what?

by Captainotp



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin, Boys In Denial, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inexperienced Jimin, Jimin is innocent but not so innocent, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, TaeKook if you squint, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainotp/pseuds/Captainotp
Summary: This was just helping Jimin.Nothing more.Just practicing a bit to make the younger one less insecure.OrJimin wants Yoongi to give him a kissing lesson, sort of ?





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably filled with mistakes and my language isn't too good, but I had a vision okay!  
> (This originally had 3 chapters but I put it all in one to satisfy my weird ocd ok bye)  
> Hope you like it!

"You want me to _what_ .. ?", Yoongi asked. His tone sounded a bit amused, but his face was still indifferent, staring at an already blushing Jimin that was sitting across him on his bed. The controller in Yoongi's hand already forgotten, along with the Mario Kart game they were currently playing on a big flat screen in his room.  
He just sat there staring at his younger best friend, waiting for a confirmation of what he just heard.

Jimin's face was now as red as a tomato, his hands sweaty from the nerves. He already started regretting the question he blurt out mere seconds ago.

When he realized Jimin had been quiet for too long, Yoongi spoke up again.  
"I mean, you're actually serious?“, his tone wasn't judgmental or mean. He was just a bit shocked by the weird request/plead, or whatever one would call it.

"I - I'm sorry.. I was just wondering, y - you know, since you're the only person I'm really comfortable with and I'm already s - seventeen and it's embarrassing that I, that I didn't do it yet, you know?“, Jimin stuttered.

The question was hanging in the air. Along with the awkward tension and thoughts currently rumbling in Yoongi's head. It was now his time to figure out an answer. But his reasonable side decided he couldn't do it, so he kept skipping around the topic. 

"Why me though? You're also friends with Taehyung, and as much as I've heard, he's quite a player?“, Yoongi finally lifted his head up and gave Jimin a puzzled look. He didn't quite understand why was his innocent Jiminnie suddenly interested in such things.

Jimin just whined and covered his face with his small hands, embarrassment obviously taking over the outcome of what he once thought was a good idea.  
"You know what, forget it. I just thought cause you're a bit older than me and..“, Jimin stuttered again, "I just made things weird, I'm sorry, let's just forget I asked.“, he wanted to get up from the bed and run away (like he always does when a situation becomes too much for his shy persona) but a warm hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist.

He was pulled back in his spot, with a clearly annoyed Yoongi by his side again.  
"Sit your ass down, will you.“, he huffed, rolling his eyes at Jimin's exaggeration.  
He really wasn't the type to play push and pull so he decided he would help his friend without questioning too much.

"I'm kinda okay with it..“, it was too late now to stop the words flying from his mouth, but he couldn't ever say no to Jimin.  
"I as well wouldn't prefer you messing things up when you actually find someone you like because, of course, I'll be the one dealing with your dramatic whining when you chicken out just because you're inexperienced.“, Yoongi teased, earning himself a death glare from Jimin, followed by a punch in the shoulder.

"Shut up.“, Jimin murmured, trying to act as if he was mad, but a small smile was soon forming at the corners of his mouth.  
The atmosphere quickly changed back to normal and the tension was gone, just two boys playing Mario Kart, without anything else being said about the topic.

 

* 

 

Yoongi was the first one to fall asleep and his steady breathing was the only sound filling the room. It was Friday, and that meant Jimin would sleep over at Yoongi's place since his parents really enjoyed traveling and took a trip to the mountains almost every weekend.

He loved spending time with Yoongi. He was one of his few friends, best one as well.  
But right now, he couldn't help being pissed.  
Of course he had to leave the window open, that boiling blooded weirdo.  
It was mid-summer and a spare bed in Yoongi's room happened to be right next to the window, of-fucking-course.  
Jimin started thinking Yoongi never closed it.  
Literally never.  
That man was constantly too warm. Such a contradiction to his cold appearance. He was a living heater and his room was always below reasonable temperature. At least that's how Jimin felt. Because he, on the other hand, did not need much to start freezing. If the temperature got just a little below his standard, he'd wrap himself in fifty blankets and hope for the best.

They were quite the opposites, him and Yoongi.  
Jimin was a bubbly person, a flirt. All laughs and softness and bright colors. He was quite popular with girls, and some guys too. Not that he ever did anything about it, he seemed too innocent and carefree.  
And Yoongi, well, he had that -resting bitch face dude that literally everyone is afraid of- vibe going on. His black hair and sharp eyes complimented the look, and his personality wasn't much different either. He was not a bad person, he was actually quite soft and caring, but he'd rather avoid showing emotions if it's unnecessary. It's why many thought he was depressed or just really pissed all the time.

But him and Jimin worked great together.

They became friends at a high school party when Jimin accidentally spilled beer all over Yoongi's shirt and spent fifteen minutes crying about it in the toilet.  
Since then, they've been hanging out a lot. Even when Yoongi graduated, since he is two years older than Jimin.  
Jimin didn't really think the friendship would last once they were separated but he's glad Yoongi still sticked around.

And there he was now, laying in a spare bed in Yoongi's room after playing endless Mario Kart.  
And the actual problem he was facing now was that he was on the literal edge of turning into an ice cube.

"Damn you Yoongi, you reptile lizard ass..“, Jimin muttered, lazily dragging himself out of the bed to shut the window and stop this cold torture that's keeping him awake.

He was suddenly cut off by now awake Yoongi pulling his cold wrist (and basically whole Jimin) from the window to his own warm bed. Jimin yelped in surprise and was tucked in the covers with Yoongi by his side within seconds.  
Yoongi naturally didn't seem too strong, but he sure _did not_ like being woken up and could probably rip your leg off and beat you with it if he wanted to.

"Don't touch my window I'll fucking melt.“, Yoongi murmured, sleep evident in his deep voice.

"I was cooold!“, a silent whine left Jimin's mouth while he was pressing his cold radiating body close to Yoongi's warm one, trying to steal as much heat as possible. He buried his nose in the warm covers, while Yoongi sneaked his hands around smaller boys body, pulling him even closer to warm him up.

"And calling people 'reptile lizard ass' just because they have a body temperature is completely wrong by the way, because those are cold blooded animals.“, he stated, taking Jimin's smaller hands between his own, rubbing the cold out of the knuckles.

He obviously should not have said that, judging by Jimin's now full awake form, turning around to face him in the half dark room.

"I know my biology.“, Jimin rolled his eyes throwing sassy looks at Yoongi, who was now chuckling at the view.

"Sure, sure“, he nodded, a smile still plastered on his face.

And then everything went quiet again and they were just staring at each other. Yoongi remembered their conversation from earlier today and his heart suddenly picked up the pace. Jimin stared at him, street lights weakly illuminating his soft face. Long lashes casting shadows over his beautiful cheekbones. Yoongi looked away. He'd lie if he said he never had a small thing for Jimin, everyone had a thing for Jimin. But it was just a few glances, a few thoughts and nothing more, he was his best friend. He could feel the sudden change in the air, a question hanging directly over his head, just waiting for Jimin to cut the string.

That's when Jimin scooted a little closer, not taking his eyes of Yoongi's messy black hair and mesmerizing dark eyes.

"Hey Yoongi, about that thing we talked about..“, he started quietly, waiting for Yoongi to look back at him.

Yoongi's head took a hesitant turn, back to his attention. But Jimin couldn't force himself to look him in the eyes, it was too embarrassing. He just dropped his head a bit before speaking.

"You don't really have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable, I didn't think about how you'd feel when asking the question, so I'm sorry..“, Jimin ended in half-whisper.

He waited for Yoongi to say something back, to end the awkwardness. But the answer didn't come. He lifted his head and was met with his intense gaze, the one he couldn't decipher despite knowing Yoongi very well.

Yoongi took a quick glance at his lips, noticing how they seem even more plump - and even a bit lilac at this lighting. He wanted to smile at the thought, but he didn't want to ruin this moment for Jimin.

And then he slowly started leaning in, looking at Jimin's eyes for any signs of discomfort.  
When he was just a few millimeters away from pressing their lips together, he closed his eyes.

He didn't expect for Jimin to lean in aswell since he was quite shy and this was his first time kissing anyone, but it was all electric and soft and hot when their lips finally met. Yoongi felt his heart rate speed up for some reason, Jimin tasted as sweet as he looked.

At first Jimin seemed a bit tense, still not too sure how to react to the new sensations, but soon Yoongi's hands found their way to his sides sliding under his loose shirt slightly. He slowly caressed him, until the tension was completely gone and the smaller boy melted into the kiss. He was completely pliant under Yoongi's touch.  
He was also a surprisingly good kisser for his first go. He began being very reactive to Yoongi exploring his mouth, sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip until he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He tried really hard, but he couldn't help the moan escaping his mouth with the feeling of Yoongi suddenly kissing his jaw and neck, leaving trails of tingles and warmth. Realizing what just happened, _he froze_.

Feeling his suddenly tense form, Yoongi stopped his actions.  
He leaned over his, now embarrassed, face.

Yoongi thought he looked stunning. His pale pink hair was a mess and his lips looked swollen and so, so kissable. He had never seen Jimin like this, and only now he realized that he's undoubtedly the sexier thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Once his attention got back to Jimin's flushed cheeks and his diverted gaze, he tried soothing him with gentle words.

"Hey, Chim, relax“, he nudged his side, "It's a completely normal reaction, I'm glad you enjoyed it that much.“, he tried teasing, but Jimin only blushed even more, muttering a silent apology to him.

He gently turned Jimin's head back facing him, being as careful as possible, avoiding making the younger one feel even more uncomfortable. He was really close to admitting him he's the epitome of sin, but his brain decided that'd be a bad idea.

"It's just me, we're best friends yeah? You really did well, don't be ashamed, it just got a bit heated yeah?“, Yoongi kept trying, and when Jimin finally let a small smile take over his features, he took a moment to take in the view of him looking so flushed and adorable.

Jimin just nodded and comfortable silence took over once again.  
Yoongi literally forgot he was still leaning over Jimin, lost in his thoughts. When he finally noticed Jimin is trying to lean back up for another kiss, he snapped back to reality.

This was just helping Jimin.  
Nothing more.  
Just practicing a bit to make the younger one less insecure.

He had to keep repeating those words in his head while getting more and more intoxicated with Jimin's lips gliding softly against his own, not remembering how the second kiss even happened.

The angle was a bit weird so he moved a little and as the kissing progressed, Jimin was soon completely underneath him.  
He didn't seem to mind though, at this point he'd let Yoongi do whatever he wanted to do. He felt really good, he felt comfortable with everything happening at the moment.

But letting Yoongi do whatever he wanted to wasn't a good idea.  
Because Yoongi couldn't think straight when a trembling body of his best friend was being so needy underneath him, pulling Yoongi closer, exploring what he can do with his tongue.

Before he could even register it, warm lips traveled slowly over Jimin's jaw, nipping at his neck, sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body. There was this constant warmth he never felt before and he couldn't stop himself from craving for more. Yoongi's hands gently stroked his sides and he was soon overwhelmed with sensations, pleasure traveling straight between his legs, where he started growing hard.  
One particual bite to a sensitive spot on his neck and his breath hitched. He let out a breathy moan, goosebumps forming on his skin. He couldn't help his hips going upwards, searching for friction. He was met with Yoongi's erection, both of them caged in a pair of sweats, rubbing slowly against each other. Soon, everything became a blur of breathy moans and pleasure.

Yoongi couldn't miss the opportunity of seeing Jiming wrecked, so he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw almost made him come in his pants. Jimin was lying under him with his mouth half open, face relaxed in a full bliss, small whimpers turning to moans. An image that belongs to an art gallery. He was already far gone.  
And right there, through the blur of dripping arousal, Yoongi realized what they were doing. This went much further than it should have. This wasn't innocent experimenting anymore.  
So he froze.  
Jimin opened his eyes, pupils blown, hungry for attention.

But Yoongi was reasonable.

This was just him helping Jimin overcome the big 'kissing science', not a way to fuck his best friend.  
His stomach suddenly twisted with the thought of Jimin being hurt or feeling used just because he couldn't control himself. He wouldn't let that happen. So he stopped before it could go any further. Before their friendship could be endangered.

Jimin looked like a lost puppy for a moment, but his face suddenly got serious. He looked at Yoongi and saw his cat-like eyes looking everywhere but him. He knew some kind of line was crossed, even if it didn't feel wrong. He suddenly felt guilt seeping in, a dark shade of red painting his face.

"I think I should go.“, he murmured, abruptly getting out of the comfortable warmth of Yoongi's bed.

 

*

 

Jimin isn't too smooth when it comes to dealing with awkward situations. He isn't too good with voicing his opinion or solving problems, so he just went for his usual coping mechanism – completely avoiding it. Acting as it has never happened.  
So when he didn't get a text or a call from Yoongi for a whole week after what happened last Friday, his whole –plan-of-not-getting-too-annoyed- was disrupted.  
He suddenly couldn't help but to miss him. Suddenly getting distant from your best friend, not being able to talk to him about your day, having nobody to cuddle with when a particularly hard biology test is coming up wasn't easy.  
He did have Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok and a few more friends, but they just weren't Yoongi.

There were a few late night moments where he was lying in his cold bed, thinking about Yoongi being really warm and gentle, but we don't talk about that.

He could just text him, but he still felt like he did something wrong and he should apologize for some reason. He was feeling guilty for what he couldn't explain. There was a mix of emotions pooling in his stomach when he saw him pass by his school, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He really missed his best friend.

And what's a better way of getting over weird thoughts than being dragged out on a Friday night by Tae and Jungkook?  
Exactly, literally anything else.

 

Jimin stood in front of a mirror while Taehyung was digging through his closet on the other side of the room.  
"Holy shit Minnie you got so much bomb clothes, I don't even know what to pick for you.“, excitement obvious in his tone, Taehyung held a silky striped shirt and black skinny jeans.  
"Here, this will look fancy with those creepers!“, he squealed once again, while Jimin was busy staring into the void, unable to respond to so much hype Taehyung was literally radiating.  
"How do you deal with this ball of energy?“, he huffed, pointing a tired look at Jungkook and grabbing the clothes Tae was holding out for him.  
Jungkook just blushed while Tae playfully smacked his ass, jumping on the bed next to Kook. He just smiled at his friend's silliness and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When he got back in the room, all dressed up and looking like model, he was in awe. He caught the two sitting on his bed, Tae's leg thrown over Jungkook's, listening to the music together while Jungkook's head was resting on Tae's shoulder. They both blushed when they noticed his presence.  
He instantly remembered him and Yoongi cuddling on the bed, watching YouTube videos or just talking until it was late and one of them dozed off. He looked at his phone screen, disappointed when it showed zero notifications, but he didn't really expect Yoongi to text him so he wasn't too surprised.

"Ready?“, Taehyung beamed. The cutest box smile took over his features, as he was clapping his hands and dragging Jungkook off the bed excitedly.

 

When they finally entered the big club Tae insisted on going to, Jimin was struck with a heavy smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat mixed with perfume. It was completely packed with dancing bodies, already too drunk to stand properly.  
Taehyung pulled Jungkook's sleeve excitedly, and soon enough, they all settled around an empty table. Jimin wasn't too excited or optimistic about tonight, but Tae seemed really eager to party so he just went along with it.

Minutes dragged, blasting music attacking all his senses. He was staring at the ground, not having fun at all.  
Taehyung and Jungkook left the table a few minutes ago, begging him to join them on the dance floor. But he managed to convince them he'll take care of their drinks and they should go without him. 

It wasn't about him being sad, he never turns down an opportunity to dance, he just wanted them to be on their own.  
Whenever they went to a place like this, just the three of them, Jimin was usually dancing with Jungkook while Tae grabbed the person closest to him, leaving Jungkook looking like a sad puppy.  
He knew those two idiots had a thing for each other, Jungkook was a whipped man. But he didn't want to interfere, rather letting them to figure it out themselves.  
He remembered Jungkook asking him earlier today how come he isn't at Yoongi's since it's Friday, but he just shrugged it off.

He was still at the same spot, staring at the ground, when a cute voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hello!“  
Jimin looked up, eyes met with a petite girl wearing a tight black dress. She smiled at him, her pinkish lipstick shining nicely on her plump lips. 

"Would you like to dance with me?“, she offered politely, stretching a thin hand toward his direction. She flipped her long brown hair and quirked an eyebrow, a questioning look never leaving her face.  
Why the hell not, Jimin thought. If I'll be stuck here for hours I might as well have some fun.  
He took her hand, smiling back at her. She dragged him to the dance floor and finally, Jimin started having some fun.  
They jumped, laughed, squashed by all the people around them. She was like a female version of Taehyung, energetic and silly, making horrible puns the entire time, leaving Jimin in tears of laughter.

When his energy was drained, he just stood there for a moment, contently threading his fingers through slightly sweaty hair.

He felt the girl's fingertips brush against his his as she pulled herself closer to his body. He gulped, looking down at her and meeting her intense gaze.  
Was he meant to kiss her now? Did she want to kiss him?  
The grip on his side got a bit firmer as she leaned upwards and pressed her lips against him. 

He didn't even react, his brain not really processing what just happened. It was just a peck, but he couldn't deny that he felt nothing.  
It was nothing special. Nothing more than a physical thing. Just a quick taste of lipgloss on his lips.

He looked aside, a thought of his best friend attacking his mind straight away. 

He became super aware of her hand on his hip, nothing but warmth there. No satisfaction or fulfillment, it was just there.  
A thought of _Yoongi's_ warm hands crawling under his shirt, fingertips brushing against his spine got him feeling like a melting ice-cream.

He looked at her apologetically, "I need to go.“

She was dumbstruck for a moment, but the moment Jimin detached himself from her she waved him a goodbye and continued to dance as if nothing has happened.  
Jimin was glad she didn't make a scene, she really seemed like a nice girl, but for someone else. 

He pushed his way back to the table through a sea of bodies, he needed to get to Yoongi.  
It wasn't about being kissed, or being touched.  
It was about Yoongi kissing him. It was about his long fingers dragging their way up his sides, locking securely around his body when he couldn't sleep at night. 

Feelings of sadness and guilt were replaced with realization and determination to let him know all that.  
Despite the possibility of ruining their relationship forever. It's better to end it with settlement, than being torn apart by unspoken words. He wasn't sure was it alcohol speaking, or his sudden realization taking over his usual self conscious and shy personality, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to let it out.

As he was approaching the table, he noticed Jungkook and Taehyung a few feet away. He was in awe once again that day.  
They were standing close, Tae's hands tangled in Jungkook's hair, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. They payed no attention to him, too lost in their own world. Jimin was glad they didn't, and he was really glad they finally stopped dancing around each other, none of them brave enough to make the first step.  
He quickly grabbed his stuff, texting Tae he left early due to being tired. He hurried, not wanting for his friends to stop him on his way.

Fresh air suddenly hit him, he was finally outside.  
He found himself standing in a raining street.  
_Great, he thought, how convenient._

The music from the club was so loud, he could still hear in in the alley he was standing in, bright neon lights illuminating the wet concrete under his feet.  
Reality struck him instantly, what will he even say to Yoongi? What if he's asleep already? He took out his phone, a shiny screen showing 2:18.  
Whatever, he thought, it's now or never.  
He was persistent on going there right now, so he took a turn on his heel and started walking slowly. 

He was thinking of what he'll say, how Yoongi would react, what are the possible outcomes.

The rain wasn't receding through the whole way and he was now completely soaked, everything but his leather jacket giving away to big droplets. At one moment, he was smiling at the thought of him and Yoongi cuddling on the bed, and another moment he felt the pain spread through his chest at the thought of him telling him to fuck off. 

He didn't even notice he was practically on Yoongi's doorstep, rain thumping heavily around him.  
He shivered, standing in front of his door, now hidden from the downpour.  
He took a short, hitched breath when his finger met the doorbell.  
He started panicking, he had no idea what he'll say to him, he suddenly couldn't think.  
Minutes passed, disappointment making his stomach drop. He was ready to go and give up. 

However, he was stopped by the sound of a key turning, a soft creak of the door suddenly louder than the rain.  
Yoongi stood at the doorstep, his hair suddenly blue(?), secured nicely by a red bandana. He wore a loose black shirt and gray sweats, looking tired, but not quite like he slept. He was probably making music, Jimin thought. He knows he always wears bandanas so his hair wouldn't get in the way when he was staring at the screen for hours. The blue hair was quite shocking, but it looked insanely good on him. Jimin remembers telling him blue is his color so many times before.

His train of thoughts was stopped when Yoongi looked at him confused.  
"Where's your umbrella?“

Jimin was now aware of his soaked appearance, his hair wet and all over the place, he smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. Yoongi obviously scrunching his nose in confirmation.

"We need to talk.“, his voice cracked. He noticed Yoongi's look got a bit softer at his shivering form. He let Jimin in, placing his wet shoes and jacket next to the radiator.

"I'm aware that there's shit we need to discuss but it's 3 AM and you're soaked and smell like a liquor store.“, Yoongi scoffed, throwing Jimin some clothes and ushering him to the bathroom.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the cupboard“, he added, closing the bathroom door and leaving Jimin standing in the middle, confused and still slightly tipsy from all the drinks he had.

Yoongi sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes, suddenly awake as ever. He remembers sitting in his studio, trying really hard to overcome the writers block. He was struggling and groaning endlessly. He for sure did not expect to hear a doorbell in the middle of the night. At first he though it was his head playing tricks on him, too tired to think straight, but he decided he'll check anyway. He diverted his eyes to a small clock on the screen showing 2:47. 

When he opened the door, met with an image of a completely soaked, frozen Jimin, he didn't really know how to react. He was convinced he wouldn't ever talk to him again. But there he was, staring at Yoongi through the wet strands of hair that fell over his eyes. He kept his usual composed-collected-cool vibe, regardless of Jimin standing on his porch at 3 AM. Mainly, he was starting to feel concern about his shivering figure. He was soaked, looking smaller than ever. He figured he could use some time to think rationally about all the shit happening for the past few minutes so he threw Jimin some clothes, his calm decreasing when he closed the bathroom door. 

He was sitting on a couch, image of Jimin's face covered in droplets slowly gliding down his face replaying in his mind.  
So much about that –thinking-rationally-thing-.  
He really missed him for the past week, but he figured he'd give him some space to chew it over. So he just waited for Jimin's message. 

But it never came.

*

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the couch he was sitting on.  
He turned around to an image of a soft-looking Jimin, standing awkwardly in his oversized shirt and loose sweatpants. Yoongi's fingers twitched at the sight of him engulfed in his big shirt, looking smaller and cuter than ever.  
Jimin just kept standing there, fidgeting with the hem of the big shirt, his frame so tense and uncomfortable that even Yoongi felt awkward. He looked like a kid being scolded.  
However, at the sound of Yoongi's voice, he visibly relaxed. 

"Is this about the other day?“, Yoongi asked, signaling for him to come and sit next to him on the couch. Jimin just let his eyes drop to the ground while he slowly sat beside his best friend. He nodded nervously, still fiddling with his fingers to try and calm his nerves.

"I'm listening.“, Yoongi said, determination obvious in his voice. He felt bad for forcing Jimin to speak when he was the one who felt guilty for making the younger one uncomfortable, but it's obviously the right thing to do since he was the one ringing on his door at the ungodly hour.

Jimin took a deep breath, his previous confidence (obviously caused by all the shots he took in the club) slowly leaving his system. He became the same blushing mess again, trying not to squirm under Yoongi's heavy gaze.

"I'm sorry.“, he was quick to say, without making eye contact or moving an inch. He didn't want Yoongi to see his crimson red cheeks that felt like they're on fire, so he stayed put.

Yoongi was taken aback by this.

He expected being sent to the land of _never-fucking-want-to-talk-to-you-again_ , along with their friendship and his hopes and dreams.  
So when he felt Jimin's eyes on him, obviously waiting for a reply, he couldn't help but let his walls crumble. He looked at him with soft eyes, not wanting to be apart for a second longer. He would stay by his side even if it's just on a friendship level. Despite Jimin already apologizing, guilt soon started crawling under his skin.

"No Jimin, it's me that fucked up, yeah? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I crossed the line. I don't know what's gotten over me but I hope our friendship-“, he wanted to keep rambling, letting everything finally spill out of his mouth and mind, but he was cut off by the younger.

"Yoongi.“, Jimin closed his eyes, exhaling in slight irritation.

"You, - I'm..“, he struggled.  
Nevertheless, he kept trying to formulate a coherent sentence in his head. He knew he had to say it. It's now or never, he thought. He couldn't ignore the shaking feeling, his whole body fluttering when being close to Yoongi. His insides melting at the smell of familiar cologne he wore, he couldn't let it all go and keep on pretending those long, slender fingers don't make his mind go to all of the wrong places.

So he slowly lift his head up, finding Yoongi's dark, mischievous eyes.

"You made me feel _so, so good._ “, saying it felt so right and honest, and the words kept spilling from his mouth before he could even think.

"And it's not just about what happened that night. It only brought me closer to realization that I like you, Yoongi. Not in a way best friends should like each other. As in - your presence makes my knees weak - kind of way. And I can't just move on and live like I didn't just realize that you're the only person that's ever made me feel this way.“, It feels like he poured it all out in one breath, while Yoongi just stared in disbelief, mouth slightly hanging open.  
He couldn't bring himself to reply, couldn't quite comprehend what he just heard. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but the blushing, shy boy sitting next to him.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore, it's just- ", Jimin wanted to continue, but he was quickly cut off by the warm feeling of soft lips crashing into him.

He panicked. But instead of pushing Yoongi away with the hands that somehow placed themselves on the older's chest, he clutched his shirt and pulled him closer, melting into the kiss.

It was sweet, intoxicating. It held all the unspoken words and apologies. Just two stubborn people spilling their hearts through soft touches.

It soon grew into something needier. Selfish hands touching skin, mapping each other out. Slender arms slowly wrapping around Jimin's smaller frame, as if Yoongi was scared he'd disappear if he let go of him.  
Yoongi's bony fingers slowly traced his hips, gliding upwards underneath the oversized shirt. 

The temperature grew and the kiss was soon deepened, Jimin gladly giving access to Yoongi's tongue gliding against his lower lip. Their lips slotted perfectly, Jimin's mouth spilling small moans that were all selfishly swallowed by Yoongi's skilled tongue. He didn't even notice he was pulled into Yoongi's lap until a firm grip was on both sides of his hips, his thighs caging Yoongi on both sides. 

Wet lips trailed his jawline, slowly progressing to the neck and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Jimin felt like he's on fire. His senses were completely taken over by a certain blue-haired boy; his hot breath on his neck, his intoxicating smell, a sense of possessiveness that his arms wrapped loosely around his waist held. His eyes fluttered close and he rolled his hips on the older's crotch in a small motion, making him moan deeply.  
It almost felt like a growl vibrating against his neck where his lips were.

"What do you want baby?“, Yoongi asked in a deep voice, sending shivers down his spine. The nickname made him blush deeply.  
Yoongi never stopped kissing his neck, sucking red spots in all the right places just to leave wet kisses all over them afterwards and drive Jimin crazy.

He was already painfully hard and judging by the feeling of Yoongi under him, he was aroused too.

„I – you – p – please,“, his words were incomprehensible, one of Yoongi's hands unwrapped from his waist, fingers lightly crawling under his shirt and stopping around the sensitive nipple. Jimin's breath hitched and he let out a pitiful whine, becoming a needy mess already. 

"Tell hyung what you want.“, Yoongi demanded, lifting the thin material of Jimin's shirt to uncover the nipple he played with mere seconds ago. He replaced fingers with his mouth, having Jimin moan even more. He let the smaller boy's fingers tangle in his hair while he slowly circled it with his tongue, sucking it lightly, having Jimin shivering on his lap.

"H-hyung,“ , Jimin muttered, "Can I s-suck you off?“ 

Yoongi was taken aback by the proposition. He wanted to make it about Jimin tonight, he wanted to wreck him in the best way possible. But one look at Jimin's flushed face was enough to make his dick twitch.  
His puffy lips were already coated with saliva, his messy hair ruffled over his eyes, staring at Yoongi's bulge on the verge of drooling.  
He already looked fucked out of his mind and just the thought of his plump lips wrapped around his dick could probably make Yoongi cum without even being touched.

"Are you sure?“, Yoongi had to make sure he really wants it, taking into account the fact that he's never done anything like that with anyone.

"I want to taste you so bad.“, Jimin whispered, nipping at Yoongi's ear.  
And Yoongi was now sure, for such an innocent sunshine, Jimin sure did have a mouth on him.

"Yeah, fuck baby yeah whatever you want-“, Yoongi's reply came out little breathless, feeling Jimin's smile against his cheek that he left a sweet wet kiss on.

Jimin kept kissing his neck, tugging the hem of his shirt to signal him he wants it off. He complied easily, letting Jimin undress him. Fuck, at this point he'd let him do anything.  
The shirt was thrown away behind the couch soon, and Jimin couldn't help but to admire his hyung's body. Not that he hadn't seen him shirtless already, it's just that now he noticed how attractive Yoongi actually was.  
The way his muscles slowly moved under the pale skin. And most importantly, he was allowed to touch now.  
So he did just that, letting his fingers wander over the smooth skin, following them with his lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way down to the navel. 

Yoongi couldn't take his eyes off the candy-haired boy, feeling his dick stir in the sweatpants he was wearing, the air suddenly becoming too hot and heavy.  
Jimin tugged his sweatpants, throwing them in the same direction his shirt was previously tossed. His breath ghosted over the visible bulge, mouthing it over the boxers.  
Yoongi groaned deep in his throat, his dick _impossibly hard_ from just looking at the sight in front of him.

"Jimin..“, he exhaled, frustrated by the teasing touches while Jimin just smiled shyly. 

He wrapped his small palm around him, removing the only barrier that separated it from skin on skin contact. Jimin bit his lip, eyeing the pulsating dick in his hand that already leaked precum. He never did this to anyone but himself, but seeing Yoongi's hungry stare, his eyelids low and his dark gaze piercing through him made his mouth water even more. He didn't think too much, figuring he'll do what he himself likes and what he saw in porn.

And if the way Yoongi's abs clenched, deep moans leaving his mouth were anything to go by, he was doing a great job.

The skin on skin contact felt like heaven, Jimin spreading the precum while bringing his hand up and down teasingly.  
Yoongi let himself relax, but as soon Jimin made eye contact and let his tongue circle his head, moaning at the taste of Yoongi, it took all the willpower not to buck his hips and fuck into the warm heat of Jimin's mouth.  
Jimin slowly worked himself lower on his cock, using his hand to rub what he couldn't reach with his mouth.  
Yoongi let his head fall back, unable to look at the younger boy for a second longer without cumming.  
He choked a few times, drooling all over his cock, still getting used to the feeling of having someone's dick in your mouth. 

But it was hot. Messy and hot. 

And he enjoyed it as much as Yoongi did. He moaned around him every time his tongue traced the thick vein on the underside, his tongue probing the skin on top, enjoying Yoongi's groans and the soft tug of his long fingers in his hair. 

The hold in his hair tighetened and he was soon pulled off. He was about to protest, but the look on Yoongi's face was too dark and too hungry, he wouldn't dare say anything.

"I could come just like that, fuck.“, he confessed and pulled Jimin for another heated kiss, tasting himself on Jimin's tongue.

He picked the smaller boy up, his legs naturally wrapping around his waist as they stumbled to the bedroom.  
After a long trail of kissing and pinning the boy in his hands to the wall, rubbing against each other and moaning shamelessly, Jimin was finally lowered to the bed. 

Yoongi hovered over his small frame.  
He did a quick job of discarding Jimin's pants and underwear, leaving him only in his oversized shirt, which was a sight to die for. 

Next time, he thought. 

Today he doesn't want anything separating Jimin's soft skin and his lips, twitching at the sight of the candy-haired boy, writhing underneath his body.

He slowly dragged his hand up his exposed sides, one hand resting next to Jimin's head as a support, while their dicks slowly glided together, creating the sweet friction that had them both gasping. Soft moans were spilling from Jimin's mouth, and suddenly, it stopped being rushed.  
It wasn't urgent or needy. It was now something much deeper. Something they both couldn't quite put the finger on, but they were far too lost in passionate kisses and a slow rub of their bodies to think too much.

"What do you want baby? We don't have to do everything now if you don't want to. Do you want me to finger you? Want me to fuck you?“, Yoongi whispered against his ear bluntly, resulting in a hitch of Jimin's breath, a needy moan escaping his throat.

„I-I want to. Yeah, I, I want it all.“, Jimin managed to mutter, already so worked up, his face flushed adorably. 

Yoongi could coo at how cute he looked, but a moan escaped his plush lips and he went from the cutest mochi to a _literal sin_ within seconds. 

He was needy. He wanted to be taken care of.  
And Yoongi was more than glad to comply.  
For the first time, Yoongi wrapped his palm around both of them, pumping slowly and kissing Jimin's neck. He was a shuddering mess, pleasure cursing through his body in waves, his head spinning with the feeling of Yoongi surrounding him.

Soon, Yoongi left his side and he heard a bottle being opened.  
Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Yoongi spreading a generous amount of lube on his long fingers.  
He felt a sudden twinge of panic spread through him, he had never done this himself and he did not know what to expect, but he knew Yoongi would never hurt him. 

When a reassuring gummy smile appeared on his face, Jimin visibly relaxed back into the soft mattress, biting his lip in anticipation. Once again, Yoongi hovered over his frame, and then he felt one finger slowly circling his rim.  
It felt intimate, his breath picking up speed without him even noticing. But then Yoongi nuzzled his neck, whispering a soft 'relax', kissing him softly. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the strange sensation.

When Yoongi's pale finger entered past the second knuckle to the last one, his breath was caught in his throat once again. It didn't feel bad, it was just weird in a way.

"You're doing great, baby.“, Yoongi praised him, ghosting his lips over his neck, teasing.  
Jimin's dick twitched at the nickname once again, and he hid his blushing face in Yoongi's neck.

It was interesting, making the boy so flustered with just a few words and a finger slowly circling inside him, Yoongi was astonished with how reactive Jimin is.

"You like that? Being called baby?“, Yoongi said in a husky voice just to fluster him even more, slowly pushing his finger in and out in a steady pace. The foreign feeling of stretch was soon replaced by something much better bubbling in the lower pit of his stomach.  
At one point it started feeling so good that he had to get more of it. He pushed himself on Yoongi's hand a few times, and without a warning, Yoongi added another slick finger to his hole. 

He moaned loudly at the intrusion, the feeling of burn mixing with pleasure had him melting into the mattress. Yoongi pushed his fingers all the way in, scissoring them and licking his lips at the feeling of tightness and the heat clenching around the digits. He crooked his fingers a bit, knowing exactly what he was looking for, and in a matter of seconds a loud moan ripped from Jimin's mouth.

He quickly put a hand over his lips to muffle the sounds he couldn't stop himself from making, but Yoongi was persistent. He kept nudging his fingers against the bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through Jimin's body, his dick suddenly leaking even more precum all over his toned stomach.  
Yoongi took Jimin's hands with his free one and pinned them both above his head.

"I want to hear you baby, want to hear you moan my name.“, he warned, thrusting a bit harder against Jimin's prostate, adding another finger.

The younger let a high pitched moan at the sensation, his back arching of the bed. The manhandling position making him feel even more _desperate_ to have Yoongi inside him. 

Three fingers were stretching his hole and he was now completely pliant under Yoongi's touch, greedily taking everything Yoongi would give. The mixed sensation of Yoongi rubbing his long slender fingers deep inside him, his lower lip being nibbled and sucked, Yoongi's dark gaze roaming all over his exposed body; he was overwhelmed.

"If you -ah- if you don't stop I w-ah, I will come“, Jimin whined, familiar feeling already boiling in his lower abdomen.

Yoongi gave his lip one last tug while retrieving his fingers out of his hole, a whine escaping Jimin's mouth as he clenched around nothing.

Jimin watched Yoongi lubing up his neglected cock, already dripping precum. He bit his lip at the sight of Yoongi letting out a breathy moan while rubbing himself slowly.  
He placed himself over the smaller boy, slowly rubbing the head of his dick between his cheeks, sparing one last glance at Jimin's face for any sign of hesitation or discomfort.  
But all he found was a flushed boy staring right back at him, a look of fond and arousal mixing deeply in his brown orbs.  
When he finally pushed the head past the rim, Jimin let his head fall back to the mattress, hand clutching Yoongi's bicep.

It took every strength in Yoongi's body to control himself and not push inside him in one go and fuck him into oblivion. He went slow, pushing inside inch by inch, peppering kisses all over Jimin's face and carding his fingers through his sweaty hair to help him relax. 

They didn't even fuck yet and he already looked fucked out of his mind, even with sweaty strands glued to his forehead, Jimin looked like the epitome of perfection. The thought distracted Yoongi from his throbbing dick, balls deep into a wet heat that was currently clenching around him lightly.  
He clenched his jaw and bit his lip firmly, last thing he wanted to do is hurt Jimin. He had to be patient. 

Once Jimin let out a breathy 'move, please' his brain was back to earth and his dick slowly glided in and out of the tight heat. The pace was slow, too slow, but he wanted to see Jimin slowly come apart under him.

Jimin was all moans, all breathy pants and pleas. And who was Yoongi to say no to him?

He held Jimin's wrists above his head, picking up the pace and eliciting even louder sounds from Jimin who was now a mess. He was sweaty and needy, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

A weak _„Yoongi“, „so good“, „don't stop“_ could be heard among the line of moans, and Yoongi's mind was clouded with pleasure, smaller boy driving him insane.

"W-wait-", Jimin pleaded between the moans, and Yoongi stopped abruptly, worried he hurt Jimin. He just smiled hazily at him.

"Can I ride you?“ 

Yoongi did not expect this question and this was the third time Jimin surprised the shit out of him the same night.  
But soon he flipped them over without saying a thing, helping Jimin straddle him once again, guiding his dick back into his hole. 

Once he was fully seated and Yoongi had a lap full of a needy Jimin, trembling slightly in pleasure; he couldn't help but to admire the way his lips parted into silent moans even with the smallest movement of his dick inside him. After a few rolls of Jimin's hips, they established a pace, Jimin bracing himself with both hands on Yoongi's chest, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Yoongi did not miss a chance to press his lips against his neck, sucking a mark against his pulse point, making the younger one shake in his arms. Jimin wrapped his arms loosely around Yoongi's neck, looking him in the eye while moaning his name repeatedly. 

This boy is going to be the death of me, Yoongi thought.

He was close, and judging by a sloppy pace, Jimin was close too. He placed his hands firmly on his hips, starting to fuck into him, going even deeper and angling his prostate perfectly with every thrust.

"Yoongi-ah, so-s-o close“, a choked sob escaped Jimin's mouth as he was falling apart in Yoongi's arms, trying to keep up with his brutal pace but his thighs giving in due to the pleasure ripping trough his body. 

A few more thrusts and he was spilling all over his and Yoongi's chest, his eyes closing and the hardest orgasm he's ever had rocking through his whole being. It felt like fireworks exploded behind his eyes and he clenched around Yoongi _hard_ , moaning his name loudly.  
Just the sight of Jimin's orgasm face had Yoongi reaching his climax aswell. He spilled his load inside him, feeling him shudder as the aftershocks of orgasm still had his hole clenching at the feeling of being filled to the brim, his body still shaked from the overwhelming feeling. 

They were both silent now, trying to catch their breaths. Jimin's head was in the crook of Yoongi's neck, both trying to calm down, gently caressing each other. After a few moments Yoongi was the first one to make a move and gently pull out, cum leaking out of Jimin's hole which had him hissing at the oversensitivity. 

Yoongi left a soft peck on his lips to console him, their foreheads pressed against each other in a content way after Yoongi carelessly tossed the sweaty bandana he didn't remember to take off aside.

"Let's get cleaned up, yeah?“, Yoongi smiled softly, breaking the warm contact and going for the bathroom to get a wet towel. Jimin just layed there, a pleased smile taking over his soft, tired features.

Moments later they were both much cleaner, a fresh sheet placed on Yoongi's soft bed where the two were snuggling close. Jimin's head was nestled in Yoongi's chest, the older boy gently caressing his hair, leaving a gentle peck on his forehead.

And that's how they fell asleep, a tangle of limbs, Yoongi's both arms wrapped securely around the sweet boy, their even breaths and steady heartbeats the only sounds filling the room. 

They didn't say anything in particular, they didn't have to.

They were sated. Finally at peace. 

They didn't have to say it because _they already knew_

Jimin was Yoongi's and Yoongi was Jimin's.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. (2)

This isn't really a chapter, just some random ass notes because I changed a 3 chapter fic into a 1 chapter fic (without realizing it wouldn't show that it's updated today lol I'm new here don't even question what I'm doing haha) anyway this was my first fic longer than 500 words yay! I hope it isn't too rushed or boring because I enjoyed writing it and I hope you're not disappointed.

Anyway, the point of this (besides the mistake I made with chapters) is for you to maybe give me some advice on how to improve my writing, also any ideas you'd like me to write ? I appreciate your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> Second of all SUGA WEARING BANDANAS HECK YES?
> 
> This was my first time writing smut, I hope it isn't too cringey haha, thanks to all of you who waited forever for me to finish this!


End file.
